


Checkmate

by wastelandmob



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastelandmob/pseuds/wastelandmob





	Checkmate

*黑道背景  
*43，含103成分  
*无脑ooc车  
*有凌/辱、爱/死/爱/慕成分  
*对不起别骂我  
*感谢GQ

一个小时之前焉栩嘉没有想到他会落到如此地步。

粘湿的液体顺着刘海滴落，染开在蒙住双眼的黑布上，铁锈一般的血腥气味瞬间唤醒额头上伤口的钝痛。身体下意识地想要舒展却发现手腕被粗糙的麻布绳绑紧在身后无法动作，他摇了摇昏沉的脑袋，试图将自己从晕眩与尖锐耳鸣声里解脱开来。

8号仓库的交易进行得不太顺利。焉家大少爷接到电话后看慈善晚宴快到尾声，他对压轴的古玩拍卖毫无兴趣，让人把几个意思意思买回来的手工机械表收好了，衣尾一摆也没跟谁打招呼就离场了。

赵磊电话里轻描淡写说他能搞定，焉栩嘉倒不是不信赵磊，对方压着货耍流氓，刚好赶上大少爷今晚情绪不太好。

然而大少爷今晚运气也不太好。

事情发生得很突然，从焉栩嘉手揣在长大衣的口袋里从车上走下，到不远处仓库爆炸的热浪随着赵磊的喊声袭来，匆忙之间他们被第三方包围。身后的保镖迅速把他推上车，他听到爆炸声中夹杂着的枪响，转头隔着车窗看到被火焰照亮的夜色里赵磊举着枪的背影。

司机为了逃脱后面追车的围堵，一打方向盘撞上了转弯处的山壁，车被掀了个底朝天，焉栩嘉清醒了一点忍着头晕恶心就去弄开了车门。他把自己摔在水泥地上之前看到后面车停住下来几个人。

有点眼熟啊。焉栩嘉想，然后他就失去了意识。

夏、之、光。

除去偶尔的小摩擦，焉栩嘉这几年跟夏之光算井水不犯河水，但黑吃黑也是理所当然，夏之光非要搞他，他自认倒霉。就是身边跟着的都是熟人，今晚也算临时起意，谁背叛了？他咬住下唇，背后冷汗发寒。

耳鸣声消失后他被重重往前推了一步，铁门打开的吱呀声又接替摩擦着他紧绷的神经，焉栩嘉踉跄了一下还是站稳在了地面上。

被遮住了视野，焉栩嘉只听见脚步声从前方朝他靠近，一步一步，刚好踏着他的心跳声一样，停在了他面前。

有什么凉凉的东西突然贴到他脸上，焉栩嘉想往后退，被身后的几只手死死按着肩膀。

那未知物缓缓抚摸过的触感让焉栩嘉浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，他偏过头想躲，就听到轻微的气流声音，大少爷柔软白嫩又带点肉感脸颊被“啪”地扇了一下，力道不大，声音却特别响。焉栩嘉因失血而惨白的脸一下子就红了，被气得。他双唇颤抖着也没说出话来，脸上又被拍了几下，突然风声划过，眼前罩着的黑布一下落了下去。

焉栩嘉红着眼对上背光下夏之光深黑的眼眸，然后看到被举着刚好在右眼泪痣之下的黑桃A。

夏之光对他笑了笑，眉眼弯弯，看起来心情极好：“好久不见啊嘉嘉。”

一个月之前夏之光在聚会上也这样带着女伴跟他打过招呼，只不过没叫焉大少爷叫得这样亲昵。本来一年之中可能就这么两秒会对上眼神，打个照面他们就默契转身，焉栩嘉找到一边的几个熟人，窝在沙发里有一搭没一搭地聊天喝酒玩扑克牌。

连输几盘被罚了不知多少酒下肚，赵磊不在，别人都劝着喝，焉栩嘉面无表情红着脸，热得扯开领口，酒精往上顶直犯恶心。

焉大少爷实在受不住那摆在眼前的酒，手里切着牌说要给众人炫耀一下他新学的技能，曰飞牌，如果他能用扑克牌切开不远处桌上果篮挂着的香蕉，这酒就不喝了。起哄声中他圆圆眼瞪着那果篮释放杀气，捏紧了手里的黑桃A用力一掷——

那薄薄的纸片先是带下了几根女侍者的黑发，在她惊呼声中割破了另一位女士手上的红绳，最终跟着她受惊而跌落手中的玻璃高脚杯一起砸在了路过的夏之光身上。

周围人一阵哄笑，焉栩嘉也没预料到夏之光竟然因他一张牌被酒泼了一身，有点尴尬地起身走过去。夏之光脱了湿了的外套，深色的酒渍在白衬衫上紧贴着，露出隐约锻炼好的肌肉形状，一旁那穿着小抹胸被割了红绳的女士弯着腰用手绢给夏之光擦拭着袖子。

酒精从喉咙烧上脑神经，头疼，焉栩嘉扯着嘴角跟夏之光道歉表示要赔衣服，大少爷本该礼数周全，这会儿却眼皮都难抬起来，无神的双眼恹恹低垂着，余光盯着给夏之光擦酒渍那位女伴的双手。

没事没事，意外嘛。夏之光皱着眉把女伴扯开，几滴深红酒液折射出亮光的黑色皮靴踩在那张罪魁祸首的黑桃A上碾了碾，视线从上到下扫过焉栩嘉，在那解开几颗纽扣大开的领口处停留了一秒，隐约看见白皙皮肤上发紫的红痕，然后跟焉栩嘉笑着说：大少爷什么时候会这一手的，也教教我嘛。

焉栩嘉听出他嘲讽之意，只催侍应生赶紧带夏之光去楼上酒店房间换衣服。

夏之光转身走的时候不经意踩到了垂着的桌布，带倒了一旁的香槟塔，焉栩嘉被浇了一身酸涩的起泡酒，始作俑者才好像发现了什么，回头打量这湿透了好像成了精的白柠檬。

透过被酒液染成半透明的白衬衫，白皙皮肤上的痕迹更加明显，夏之光意义不明的笑容在焉栩嘉眼里是报复得逞的幸灾乐祸。

本来就是自己失礼在先，焉栩嘉再生气也没理由动手。楼上开好了房，他洗了澡，借着酒劲也懒得回忆晚上不堪场面昏昏沉沉便睡了，第二天醒来的时候赵磊在套间的沙发上坐着，给他温了甜甜的蜂蜜水。

就算是那天晚上，也不会比现在更狼狈了。焉栩嘉只看了一眼夏之光就移开了视线，灯光黯淡的房间里有几个人守着，他能单靠自己成功逃脱的概率极低。至此地步，夏之光说什么他都垂着眼一言不发，夏之光倒也不在意他的沉默，仿佛邀请老朋友来做客一样，说起他们以前在同一个孤儿院到后来意外再相见就已变成对立的局面。

夏之光的声音嗡嗡地堆挤在焉栩嘉耳边，他不知道夏之光这时候说那些无用的回忆干什么，无论他们以前比过多少次胜负，这次都算他输，直到他听到赵磊两个字。

“赵磊...”他想到最后看见赵磊的背影，忍不住低声喃喃着。

“好吧，我就知道，嘉嘉肯定想见赵磊了，你们两真是从以前开始就形影不离...”

夏之光摇摇头，把一件沾了血的长外套丢到焉栩嘉前面。

焉栩嘉盯着地上的衣服几秒，浓重的血腥味之外好像还能赵磊身上闻到清新温柔的香水味。

“你把他怎么了！”

明明刚刚还是安静的认命模样，焉栩嘉突然挣脱按在肩膀上的桎梏，好像受伤的兽要用尽最后力气咬死敌人一样，朝着夏之光扑过去。他的手下反应很快，一脚踹在焉栩嘉膝盖窝上，夏之光动也没动，焉栩嘉瞪着下三白满眼都是恶狠狠想把他撕碎，却还是垂下头跪在他前面。

“别激动，他没死。”夏之光安慰似的揉了揉焉栩嘉毛绒绒的脑袋，然后温柔瞬间化为残忍，手指收紧抓着焉栩嘉的头发让他抬起头。

焉栩嘉抬头仰视着他，眼眶红红，湿润的眼眸里都装着眼前的死敌。夏之光被那猫一样的圆眼睛瞪得血往下半身涌，才不管焉栩嘉恨得是在用眼神杀死他。他这几年看多了焉栩嘉衣冠楚楚的少爷模样，跟那天晚上差不多，此时这个矜贵少爷像条淋湿了的落水狗跪在他脚下，乱糟糟皱巴巴的，却有种脆弱的漂亮。

他捏了下焉栩嘉有点肉肉的脸颊，语气兴奋又无辜，给焉栩嘉下了判决书：“不过赵磊到底怎么样，就看嘉嘉表现了。”

焉栩嘉听这话不明所以，视线扫到夏之光鼓起一包的裆部，瞬间白嫩的脸蛋红到耳朵尖都快滴血，被羞辱的感觉让他浑身发抖。

“夏之光，我才知道你是这么个变态啊。”

“别这样瞪我，你看哥哥的鸡巴就是被你这么瞪硬的，你还不安慰下哥哥？”

夏之光一把抓着焉栩嘉棕色的短发把他按在自己裤裆前，隔着薄薄的布料夏之光那玩意的热度跟形状就贴在焉栩嘉软软的脸颊上，夏之光叫他给哥哥好好舔舔，焉栩嘉皱着眉叹了一口气，还是老老实实伸出舌头，消极地舔在粗糙的布料纤维上，跟小猫舔牛奶似的，一点一点勾勒着逐渐涨大性器的形状。

夏之光都快被焉栩嘉这小口小口舔冰棒的样子逗笑了，却在囊袋被隔着裤子触碰到湿软的唇舌时浑身一震，他踢了踢焉栩嘉跪着的大腿，要焉栩嘉帮他把拉链来开给他口。

“...那你把我手解开啊。”

焉栩嘉算是明白了夏之光就要在此时此刻，在还有别人看着的情况下玩死他了，他想着怎么也要挣扎一下吧，放轻了声音用脸软软地蹭着那明显的硬物形状。

“嘉嘉撒娇的样子真可爱...”夏之光哑着嗓子摸着他脸，捏起他精致的下巴用大拇指抵在那丰润的下唇上揉按着，在他唇角抹上晶莹的口涎印子。

“不过赵磊没教过你怎么做吗？用嘴。”

他跟赵磊两个人的秘密居然被第三者知道了，焉栩嘉浑身的毛都被炸了起来，要不是被夏之光制住，他跳起来咬也要咬死他。

“你以为你算个什么玩意…夏之光…如果你现在不杀了我，我会让你死得很惨！”

夏之光看焉栩嘉耍狠像垂死猎物最后的挣扎，生动反而流出更多的血液，散发出鲜活的信息素让捕食者更加兴奋，他已拿捏住焉栩嘉七寸，就差慢慢享受他的战利品。

“我不算玩意赵磊总算玩意了吧，乖一点，再说了，你不喜欢吗？”

夏之光拿皮靴碰了碰焉栩嘉分开跪着的双腿之间，冷硬的鞋底直接踩上了那软着的脆弱之处，隔着布料鞋底粗糙的纹路也刺激得焉栩嘉发出一声闷哼，酥麻温热的快感涌上腰部，差点没让他能继续支撑着跪姿。焉栩嘉难耐地抵抗着身体本能的渴求，喉咙里发出低哑的气音，让夏之光把脚拿开。

夏之光也没想到焉栩嘉这么敏感，被他踩了两下那海绵体就诚实地支起了小帐篷，焉栩嘉用失焦的双眼看着他，好像他再用力一点，这朵在黑夜里含苞待放的白昙花就会被他给踩碎得满地零落，碾出一滩奶油味的粘稠汁水。

焉栩嘉确实被赵磊调教得很好，他乖乖地用嘴咬开眼前的拉链扯下裤子边缘，把夏之光被布料包裹着的性器解放出来，来不及躲避，焉栩嘉被那充血坚硬的滚烫巨物“啪”地一下打在脸上，他一下子愣住了，像个未经人事的处子一样不知道该拿那玩意怎么办。夏之光倒是挺喜欢他脸颊嫩肉跟麻薯似的软软弹弹触感，拿着孽根就往焉栩嘉脸上多抽了几下，前端冒出的淫液顺势粘在那印上红痕的姣好面容上。

就算是赵磊，焉栩嘉也没给他这么随便当个下贱的婊子一样羞辱过，他紧绷着神经的那根弦快要崩掉，气得发晕，身体却背道而驰，情不自禁地在捕捉愉悦感促使他更加情动。

他也不记得什么时候发现自己在性的爱好上有点异常，或者说变态。大少爷看不上外边什么乱七八糟的人，反正他已经习惯依赖赵磊，也不介意再有深入坦诚交流。赵磊是温柔的水，在他溺亡窒息之前会点到为止，焉栩嘉认为他们是友好平等的合作关系，他没见过夏之光这样的，掌握了所有主动权，还要看他在泥潭里越陷越深。

夏之光下身硬得快要爆炸，也懒得跟焉栩嘉废话，捏着他有点圆钝的鼻尖逼那张樱桃唇张开汲取空气，指节分明的手握着他下巴让他把嘴张开点，强硬地肏进焉栩嘉的嘴。他那张没什么血色的唇本来就小，发烫带着腥臊味的巨物像个枪杆一下子快捅到喉咙眼，焉栩嘉被撑得又酸又痛，夏之光还按着他的后脑勺把他嘴巴跟用飞机杯似的肏着，捣出噗呲噗呲的湿润水声，呕吐感不止地涌上来，送出透明的口涎被激烈的活塞运动打出泡沫，顺着他仰起的脖颈往下流。

焉栩嘉对另一个男性的阳具并没有更多的想法，但赵磊在肏他嘴的时候通常会给他后面塞上什么东西同时刺激着前列腺，巴浦洛夫的狗，被调教出来的条件反射习惯，他下半身越发燥热不安。

焉栩嘉更不想承认，夏之光粗暴地的羞辱性动作刚好正中他的性嗜好，他喜欢这样，被束缚住掌握在另一个男人手里，在第三者的视奸下，好像是个没有生命的物品被使用。而物品不应该有渴求，他在欲望里被劈成两半，一面祈求去向高潮的极乐，一边道德礼教让他掐死所有身体反应，在羞耻心里忏悔到死。唯一能把他从矛盾中拯救出来的，掌控他的主人，此时是夏之光，不是赵磊。想到这一点，残存的理智战胜了欲望，一个不太好的想法在焉栩嘉脑子里盘旋，在他下定决心，把牙齿用力碰到那插在他温热口腔的性器时，夏之光反应迅速地把自己那根玩意抽了出来，没被焉栩嘉当磨牙棒咬废掉。

“还好还好...嘉嘉你怎么这么不乖啊，要真给你咬掉了怎么办，小母狗以后都没哥哥的大鸡巴吃了。”

夏之光那狰狞的玩意抽出来后焉栩嘉喉咙痒得一边咳一边干呕，口水混着淫液粘哒哒都流进衬衫里。夏之光也没这么简单就饶过他，直接让人拿了个银色的圆环状开口器，卡在焉栩嘉口腔里，撸了两把前端，继续把充血的肉棒捅进去肏他嘴。这下焉栩嘉连话都说不出来了，只当个合格的飞机杯给夏之光发泄使用。

“嘉嘉你还记得吗？那天你湿了一身，我当场就想这么肏你了。”

夏之光哑着嗓子低喘着，他粗暴地按着焉栩嘉的后脑勺让自己进入到那湿软口腔的最深处，试图插到紧窄的喉咙里去。焉栩嘉被夏之光这么按着都快窒息了，徒劳挣扎着发出破碎的呜咽声，但他脑海里还是控制不住在想，如果那天晚上他再态度恶劣一点，夏之光会不会让他更狼狈，像这样，把他肏死，死于给另外一个男人口交。

一片空白在焉栩嘉眼前炸开，浓稠的精液涌进他喉咙里，夏之光在他窒息之前把性器抽了出来射在焉栩嘉通红的脸上，还按着他眼睑强行让他睁着眼看自己被颜射的样子。把开口器拿出来，夏之光满意地看着眼前的作品，白色的浊液从焉栩嘉的刘海滴到他卷翘的睫毛上，把他染得像废墟里被融化的石膏神像，开出一簇簇衰败的石楠花，他还在咳着，卡在气管里的精液被他抽着鼻子呛出来。

夏之光大部分时间是个有爱心的人，不过他现在没有那个爱心帮湿哒哒的小狗擦干净毛，还变本加厉地用匕首把焉栩嘉身上的衣服划成一片片，不小心在那玉琢成似的皮肤上划出淡淡的血痕。冰冷的刀尖移到下半身鼓起的布料时，焉栩嘉忍不住浑身一颤，绑在身后的手指甲嵌入掌心，死闭着眼，想把自己当冷冰冰的祭品，只等最后一刀。

夏之光看不顺眼焉栩嘉装模作样忍耐的样子，不过他也没打算这么简单就让焉栩嘉解放。他把这待宰的羔羊剥好暴露干净，从墙上拿了根多股的软鞭下来。焉栩嘉身上那天晚上他不经意瞄到的伤痕已经痊愈，不过夏之光不介意在那光滑的皮肤上添多几道他留下的痕迹。夏之光从来没耐心当好合格的dom，对于落入网中任他摆布的猎物他更没想那么多，他踢了踢焉栩嘉的腰让他挺胸，然后挥着软鞭就抽在那弯起个圆润弧度的白软胸部上。

黑色软鞭破开空气发出清脆的声响，在白嫩的皮肤上画下浅红的印子。焉栩嘉没有刻意锻炼肌肉，连肚皮都是软软的，圆圆的乳肉被几缕软鞭抽得一颤一颤，肿得跟小姑娘的奶子差不多大。夏之光想着要不要以后喂他点激素，小母狗要能下奶肯定是极好的。

焉栩嘉咬着牙不让自己发出声，却习惯性地在心里数着数，痛苦命令他忍耐，又滋生助长着他不堪的欲望，特别那软鞭抽到他胸前挺立那两颗淡红的突起时，他就敏感地想要蜷缩起来疏解在体内乱窜的热流。

夏之光当然发现了焉栩嘉身体的反应，他轻轻一鞭抽在那下半身翘起的欲望上，看着焉栩嘉精致的脸皱成一团，不知道是痛的还是爽的。

那是他们还在孤儿院里面的事，现在的焉大少爷可能不记得了，不过夏之光记得一清二楚。调皮捣蛋的小男孩们被刻薄的女管教人关在禁闭室里，骂骂咧咧地拿着教鞭就往夏之光身上打，那个时候他以为胆小的可爱弟弟窜到他跟前用软绵绵的小身体挡在夏之光前面。哪有那么傻的，夏之光扯着焉栩嘉就到处躲，还是被打到几下。后来那老女人也烦了，丢下他两就走了，只有一扇小窗的房间里，太阳落山后带走了最后的光，焉栩嘉钻到夏之光怀里，黏糊糊地用奶音抽泣着跟他说哥哥我好疼啊。

焉栩嘉是不是觉得自己是在替赵磊受刑负罪啊，夏之光想，他变换着角度将鞭子甩到那肉感的大腿上，擦过敏感的性器。可是夏之光又不是在拷问焉栩嘉，他只是很单纯的，想把焉栩嘉拆骨剥皮打开来看看清楚。

都是混道上的，还总装作一副善良君子模样，可惜救不了谁，也救不了他自己。

焉栩嘉重重地喘着气发出闷哼，性器的前端湿淋淋地流着淫水，充血挺立着，鞭风甩过，被抽得更红了。他的神经被沉甸甸的热云蚕食到几乎麻痹，迟缓地分辨不出快感与痛感，只明白硬得发疼的欲望想要奔涌而出。强烈的刺激感再次袭来，他浑身像过电了一样颤抖着，星星点点闪过他前，像条缺氧的白鱼，弯着脖颈张开口。

明明这具身体这么下贱，被鞭子抽两下都能痛到高潮。

夏之光扔了软鞭，黑色皮革上的白色浊液被甩到水泥地上，他有点遗憾没把焉栩嘉忍不住喘息声被鞭子抽到射精的模样录下来，拿过手机对着浑身湿漉漉满是伤痕的小狗照了几张相，还把手机举到焉栩嘉眼前让他看，焉栩嘉当然闭着眼偏过头不理他。

驯服的过程来日方长，夏之光也不勉强，他一脚踹在焉栩嘉的肩膀上。由于手被死死绑在身后，焉栩嘉重心不稳上半身就趴在了地上，头磕在地上砸得他眼前一阵发黑，然后被夏之光揽着腰翘高屁股。

那温热的手按在他腰上激起一阵酥麻，焉栩嘉才反应过来这暧昧的动作意味着什么，趴在地上也要剧烈挣扎着拿脚去蹬夏之光，他现在还哪有什么力气，被夏之光一把抓住纤细的脚踝，拿了根前端附有扁状鞭拍的短鞭就抽在焉栩嘉脚心。被打脚心的耻辱感远大于痛感，焉栩嘉脸贴着冰冷的地面，简直想把自己埋进地里面，他蜷缩着脚趾想把脚抽回来，被夏之光有力的大手紧紧握着无法挣脱。

夏之光把他脚心抽到刻上几道红肿的痕迹才放开，捏着焉栩嘉的后颈部，俯下身在他耳边说：

“被赵磊肏烂的骚货，装什么纯呢。”

那温热的气息喷洒在耳边，焉栩嘉却听得浑身一僵，心冻成脆弱的冰不停往下坠，他还没想好骂回去的词，就被捏起下巴，白皙的脖颈紧紧勒上了一个黑色的皮带项圈。

“不过从现在开始，你要学会当好我的狗，嘉嘉。”

焉栩嘉看不见夏之光的表情，却也听出他语气里抑制不住的兴奋，但他不怕夏之光，只怕他自己。像在高空上俯瞰的时候，害怕控制不住自己迈前一步往下跳个粉身碎骨，他越是感受到体内潜藏着的扭曲欲念蠢蠢欲动，越怕得浑身都在抖。

夏之光修长的手指插进他的嘴巴里放肆搅着，还把那红艳的舌头扯了出来，问焉栩嘉有没有找到做狗的感觉了，被焉栩嘉找准机会狠狠咬了个牙印在他手指上。沾湿满手透明口涎，夏之光放过了焉栩嘉上面的嘴巴，捏着他圆润屁股上的软肉就把手指捅进中间的穴口，粉色皱褶紧缩着要吐出异物，被揉按得黏湿逐渐软化下来。

“小母狗的逼怎么这么紧，我还以为你都给肏松了。”

“我操你...嗯！”

焉栩嘉后边被夏之光手指胡乱按到了前列腺，脏话还没骂出来，转成变了调的喘息声。夏之光知道了他弱点，就掐着他腰不让他乱动，用手使劲扣着他那处，一按一问焉栩嘉：这里？还是这里？你操谁？

给他弄这几下焉栩嘉就快软成一滩，海绵体也反应迅速半勃起了，顶端冒出滴滴透明的前列腺液，后穴被夏之光撑了三根手指进去抽插扩张，捣出个隐约看得出艳红颜色的肉洞，夏之光就提着自己发硬的阳物对准那凹陷处嵌了进去。

焉栩嘉感觉自己像被捅了根火棍子串在火上烧，他以为自己全身上下都已痛得足够，也不差夏之光再拿什么撕裂他多一点，但夏之光肏进去的时候他知觉都集中到耻部，好像变成一个只用来被男人插的肉洞，连呼吸的方法都差一点忘记。

夏之光也被窄小的肉穴紧咬得疼，拍着焉栩嘉的肥屁股要他放松点，缓缓地开始抽插的动作，进行最本能的雄性占有仪式。可以说，夏之光很认真，焉栩嘉像条母狗一样趴在地上，翘起屁股给他肏，无疑极大地满足了他的征服欲跟一些别的东西。他凝视着焉栩嘉塌下去的裸背，上面凝着透明的汗珠，让夏之光想起散发着杏仁奶油混着黄色水果香气的琥珀色起泡酒。焉栩嘉却远没有闻起来那么甜，夏之光俯下身尝了一下，都是咸涩的海水味，他却没有停止舔舐的动作。

近乎亲吻的亲密触感让焉栩嘉想躲避，升温的空气中他们暧昧交合着，却没有做爱的绮丽色彩，只是胜者对败者的侵略与支配，夏之光再紧贴过来一点点，他就会被烧得变成一撒灰土，什么都不剩了。夏之光在他圆润的肩头咬下一个印子之后拿起了焉栩嘉项圈上连着的牵引绳，他像骑马一样扯着黑绳子往后拉，一边拍打着那软桃子一样的臀肉，让焉栩嘉不得不仰着头弓起腰承受后穴里蛮横的冲撞。

焉栩嘉被皮项圈箍得一口气都难得完整进到嘴巴里，夏之光还故意满嘴骚话撩拨他，“小母狗的骚逼被哥哥的大鸡巴肏得爽不爽啊”，“小骚狗要是喜欢吃哥哥的大鸡吧就汪两句”...可怜焉栩嘉小脸涨的通红，却连个字都吐不出来反驳夏之光。他后穴被夏之光肏到湿软，黏糊糊的下身前后一起流水，跟失禁了似的根本控制不了自己的生理反应。这幅身子能淫贱到被鞭子抽射，被男人当母狗一样用鸡巴在骚穴里打桩当然更欢喜了。

得到惩罚反而是种解脱，这种想法跟身体被虐的渴望重合，在夏之光给予的痛苦之中，焉栩嘉的眼泪抑制不住地从红红的眼眶里溢出来，啪嗒啪嗒往下流，他一边忏悔一边委屈，他对不起他自己，他对不起赵磊，他对不起他父母，他还对不起...他对不起夏之光吗？他好像明白，又不明白，他到底做错了什么夏之光要这么对他？

“嘉嘉，我肏得你爽还是赵磊肏得你爽？”

夏之光又在折磨他，粗长的硬物在他前列腺附近浅浅摩擦着，让他体内翻滚躁动的欲望卡在不上不下的位置，焉栩嘉应该继续沉默，又忍不住想挑衅身后洋洋得意的雄兽。

夏之光当然不想再从焉栩嘉嘴巴里再说出另一个男人的名字，虽然一开始用赵磊撩拨人的的确是他。他用力拽着黑绳让焉栩嘉就算反仰到最高脖颈处的项圈仍勒在肉里，问他：“操你的人是谁啊，嘉嘉？”

有一瞬间，焉栩嘉想就这么被夏之光勒死也没什么不好，窒息感带来的剧烈疼痛似乎能炸掉他这具承载一堆乱七八糟欲望的肉体。可惜夏之光还打算留着他慢慢玩，看他湿软的肉洞反射性地缩紧张阖吞吐着狰狞的性器，就放松了牵引绳。焉栩嘉像个坏掉进水的复读机不停低声咳嗽着，来不及吞咽下去的口涎粘连着滴到地上跟他失掉的汗液血液泪水融成一小摊。

夏之光没再跟他玩什么花样，掐着那肉屁股大开大合地粗暴操干着焉栩嘉被摩擦到红肿的肉穴，一时潮热氤氲的空间里回荡得都是粘腻的啪啪声。焉栩嘉被晃得骨头都要散架，又被后穴的敏感点传来的刺激得爽到不由自己地高潮了，双腿打着颤进入了不应期，无神的双眼里只看见一片片模糊的色块，任由这具身体瘫软成泥被夏之光那铁一样的玩意捅成任意形状。夏之光调笑他是个光被肏后面就能射的骚货他也认了，他这样跟母狗有什么区别，那给夏之光当狗有没有什么所谓呢。

释放之后焉栩嘉越感觉头晕晕沉沉，大脑一片白雾什么只剩下五感最直接的反应传达进来，到最后夏之光的精液射到他体内的时候，他只感觉整个人像是被浓浓的岩浆吞没掩埋住了，炙人的灼热褪去之后只剩无尽的冰冷。

夏之光盯着那被他肏开合不拢的肉洞，糜烂的花瓣缓缓滴下粘稠的白浊，让他心底又差点起火。然后他从后面抱起了焉栩嘉的上身，像抱着他心爱的小熊玩具，也不嫌弃焉栩嘉被他玩得破破烂烂，让焉栩嘉软绵绵地靠在他怀里。夏之光揉了揉那毛绒绒的脑袋，转到前去摸了摸焉栩嘉的额头，烫得快能煮熟鸡蛋，他把手往下挪，温热的掌心盖住焉栩嘉颤抖着湿润的长睫毛，轻啄了一口他红红的耳朵尖。

“嘉嘉，睡吧。”

焉栩嘉太累了，他总算心甘情愿听了一回夏之光的话，放任自己堕入到黑暗中。

夏之光踏过壁灯昏黄的走廊，打开尽头那扇雕花木门，他靠在门边，并不打算进去。他的猫正窝在另一个人的大腿上被顺着毛，看到主人也只抬眼瞄了一下，毫无起身迎接的自觉。

“没良心的小东西，送你算了，刚好，我的猫换你的狗。”

“看来你进行地挺顺利。”

赵磊白皙修长的手指挠着小猫的下巴，大部分小动物都很喜欢他温柔的抚摸，夏之光的猫也不例外。

夏之光顿了一下。“我很满意这次合作，银货两讫，你想什么时候走都可以。”

他说完就想转身离开。

“夏之光，你是不是还在恨他，恨焉栩嘉当初选择带走了我，没选你？”

赵磊清冷的声音带起他记忆里的片段，很久之前焉栩嘉肉嘟嘟的小手牵着赵磊的样子，不过那些都不重要了。

“我没有恨他，我准备了一个很漂亮的笼子，他一定会喜欢的，我本来打算今晚就让他待在那里面，可惜他生病了......赵磊，我不管你打算对焉家做什么，嘉嘉是我的狗。”

夏之光伸手敲了敲门，“我要去看嘉嘉怎么样了，赵磊，我觉得你可以离开了。”

赵磊看着夏之光的身影消失在走廊尽头，他不小心抓疼了夏之光的猫，那一小团迅速从他腿上跳下来缩到角落自己舔毛去了。

“真娇气。”

他叹了一声。

ps：本文中103是相对纯洁的dom/sub关系


End file.
